Friendship House (41340)
Friendship House is a set released in the winter of 2018. Official Description Plot mission after mission together at the Friendship House! The LEGO Friends Friendship House is the ultimate base for special moments between the friends of Heartlake City - whether starting adventures or enjoying some downtime. It features a kitchen, living room with craft table, bedroom with double-sided TV screen, terrace with speakers, barbecue, hot tub, juice bar and a lookout tower on the roof. Outside, there's a swing, a bike with a trailer full of tools and lots of cool features in this converted fire station building including a working pulley, alarm, pole, slide and a garage with opening door. Includes 3 mini-dolls plus 3 animal figures. * Includes Olivia, Emma and Andrea mini-doll figures, plus Dash the dog, Rumble the hamster and Cinnamon the bunny figures. * Features a 4-story converted fire station building with a garage, kitchen, living area, bedroom, roof terrace, performance terrace, side balcony with barbecue, working pulley system, mailbox, spinning fireman's pole and a slide, plus a friendship tree with swing and a bicycle with trailer. * Garage features a hamster wheel and tube system. * Kitchen features a refrigerator, microwave, sink, cooker and worktop. * Living room features a craft table with 5 stools and opening cupboards. * Bedroom features 5 beds and a double-sided TV screen/secret mission screen. * Roof terrace features a hot tub, juice bar, music dock and a lookout tower with ladder and telescope. * Accessory elements include 2 walkie-talkies, tools, guitar, popcorn, pizza, teapot, washing-up liquid bottle, craft box, scissors, artwork tiles, 5 fabric blankets, mp3 player, cocktail glasses and a carrot. * Hangout at the Friendship House with the girls from Heartlake City and enjoy a relaxing day listening to music in the hot tub, doing crafts with Emma, or cheering on Andrea’s latest musical performance. * Use the working pulley to help lift supplies into the house. * Jump into action when a mission comes in, spin the TV in the bedroom around to see the secret mission screen, and formulate a plan to save the day! * Slide down the fireman's pole, jump on the bike and speed off with Olivia’s trailer full of tools. * Watch the hamster go round on his wheel, give the dog a little swing under the friendship tree, and feed the bunny a juicy carrot. * Suitable for 6-12 years. * Friendship House measures over 11” (30cm) high, 9” (24cm) wide and 4” (12cm) deep. * Friendship tree measures over 3” (10cm) high, 7” (19cm) wide and 1” (3cm) deep. * Bicycle with trailer measures over 3” (10cm) long, 1” (4cm) wide and under 1” (1cm) high. * Park 41330 Olivia's Mission Vehicle in the garage, ready for even speedier rescue missions! LEGO Friends Mini-Site Description The girls from Heartlake City have taken over the old fire station and turned it into the ultimate LEGO® Friends headquarters! Relax in the rooftop hot tub, get creative in Emma’s craft room or enjoy Andrea’s performance terrace. There goes the old fire alarm — the girls have a new mission! Make popcorn in the kitchen and spin the bedroom TV to reveal the secret mission screen. Once briefed, slide down the fireman's pole and speed off on Olivia's bike! Fun Facts * A missing poster for Vega, Vicky's cat, who Olivia rescued in 41330 Olivia's Mission Vehicle, can be seen on the swing. * The number on the mailbox, 41340, is the same as the set number for the Friendship House. * The picture of the Friends that is framed and displayed on the third floor of the Friendship House can be seen incomplete in the set Emma's Art Stand (41332). * A framed picture of Cookie can be seen on a sticker on the second floor. * A Go-Kart race is being shown on the TV on the third floor, foreshadowing the Go-Kart Subtheme that came out in the summer of 2018. Gallery Friendship House Unboxed.jpeg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41340 alt4-1-.jpg|Inside the Friendship House. Friendship House 1`.jpg|The friendship tree and swing. Friendship House 2.jpg|The tool trailer and bicycle. Andrea-413402.jpg|Andrea mini-doll included in the set. Emma-413402.jpg|Emma mini-doll included in the set. Olivia-413292.jpg|Olivia mini-doll included in the set. Friendship-House-41340-box-back-2-1-.jpg|Back of the box. Other Images FriendshipHouse01.png|The Friendship House in the series. 02Firestation.png|The abandoned firestation before it gets renovated. 16EmmaArtDeskLO.png|The art desk, from the second floor, in the episodes. Category:Sets Category:2018 Sets Category:Winter 2018 Wave Category:Andrea Sets Category:Olivia Sets Category:Emma Sets